


Flüche und Sandwichs

by Velence



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist sinnlos, auf Sherlock sauer zu sein. Das muss John aber erst einsehen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flüche und Sandwichs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prue/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Prue

John saß auf dem alten Sofa in der Bakerstreet 221B und strafte Sherlock mit Schweigen. Mrs Hudson hatte die Wohnung unangerührt gelassen, seit John ausgezogen war. Sherlock hatte sie um Jahre im Voraus bezahlt.

Der Staub flirrte im Sonnenlicht, das durch die langen Gardinen ins Wohnzimmer fiel, in dem Sherlock herumwirbelte und sein Eigentum untersuchte. In den Regalen und auf dem Kaminsims hatte sich eine Zentimeter dicke Staubschicht abgelagert.

John war immer noch sauer, dass Sherlock ihn zwei Jahre im Ungewissen gelassen hatte. Jede weitere Albernheit Sherlocks – man kann es gar nicht anders bezeichnen – machte ihn noch wütender. Dessen blutige Nase war der beste Beweis.

Der Mann hatte John allein gelassen. Er hatte ihn trauern lassen. Ihn in dem Glauben gelassen, er habe sich umgebracht!

„Lass dir Zeit“, sagte Sherlock mit einer großzügigen Handbewegung, „aber nur nicht zu viel.“ Er hatte den Blick in einem Buch. Seine Deduktion von Johns Gefühlsleben war zu einem Ende gekommen, aber er konnte nicht schweigen. Nicht wenn sein Freund wie ein steinerner Wasserspeier auf dem Sofa hockte.

Johns Kiefermuskeln zeigten sich angespannt.

„Sachwichs und Tee, meine Herren“, flötete Mrs Hudson mit einem Tablett in beiden Händen und stieß mit ihrer Hüfte, die sich in letzter Zeit offenkundig zum Besseren entwickelt hatte, die Tür weiter auf. Mit dem Tablett schaffte sie sich auf dem voll gestellten Tisch Platz, bevor sie John eine dampfende Teetasse mit Unterteller reichte.

„Vielen Dank“, sagte John höflich.

Sherlock schnappte sich ein Sandwich. Das traditionell in Dreiecke geschnittene Weißbrot war ohne Rinde und mit Mayonnaise und Ei belegt. „Das habe ich vermisst!“, erklärte er vollmundig nach dem ersten Bissen.

Mrs Hudson reichte John sein Lieblingssandwich mit Roastbeef.

„Köstlich, Mrs Hudson!”, lobte er ebenfalls.

Die Vermieterin strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Sie hatte ihre Jungs wieder. Lächelnd wandte sie sich an John. „Leben und leben lassen, das ist mein Motto. Sie sollten froh sein, dass Sherlock wieder hier ist, mein Lieber. Er tut Ihnen gut, falls Sie es vergessen haben.“

John sog seufzend Luft ein, ersparte sich aber eine Antwort.

Bevor Mrs Hudson wieder ging, tätschelte sie seinen Arm. „Ich bin wirklich froh, dass Sie sich den hier abrasiert haben.“ Sie malte mit ihrem Finger mehrmals über ihrer Oberlippe entlang.

„Sie hat recht“, stimmte Sherlock mit ein und sah von seinem Sandwich zu John hinüber, der unverändert auf dem Sofa saß. „Gib endlich zu, dass du die Fälle und das damit verbundene Adrenalin-High vermisst.“

Tatsächlich fehlte John der Rausch der Kriminalfälle, aber er war nicht bereit, das zuzugeben. Das Arbeitsleben in der Praxis war profan und weit entfernt von aufregend. Er hatte schon daran gedacht, in einem Krankenhaus anzuheuern, um mehr Trubel und Action zu haben, aber als niedergelassener Arzt in einer Praxis verdiente man besser.

„Genauso wie ich Hände im Kühlschrank oder Augen in der Mikrowelle vermisse“, erwiderte John spottend.

Sherlocks Mundwinkel erhob sich belustigt zu einer Seite. Er setzte sich mit einem weiteren Sandwich in seinen Sessel. Gurkenscheiben und etwas Salz. Er rutschte auf seinem Platz herum und ließ dabei ein Bein über die Lehne baumeln. Sherlock starrte ihn an. „Ich habe mich nicht verändert. Ich bin ich, jeder findet mich immer noch unhöflich und einschüchternd.“

„Deswegen hast du auch einen Schädel zum Freund.“

Weißbrotkrümel lagen vor John auf dem Couchtisch. Er nippte an seinem Tee. Sherlock mochte alarmierend unsozial, merkwürdig und vielleicht psychopathisch sein, aber in ihrer Wohngemeinschaft waren sie glücklich gewesen. John war überzeugt, dass Sherlock ihn mochte, vielleicht sogar anbetete. Sherlock mochte schwerwiegende Probleme damit, irgendeine Art von Beziehung zu anderen Menschen aufzubauen, aber bei ihm und John hatte es fast sofort Klick gemacht. Ob Ehe oder Freundschaft, jede Form der Vertrautheit erzeugte mit der Zeit mehr Achtung und mehr Liebe.

„Ein treuer Freund, mein Schädel!“, bestätigte Sherlock.

„Du bist ein Alptraum von einem Freund!“, führte John aus, „Du bist arrogant, ungehobelt und verlangend. Ein unausstehlicher Außenseiter. Nikotinsüchtig. Todesmutig – und das nicht im positiven Sinne – und vollkommen wahnsinnig. Und ein beschissener Mistkerl, der seinen Tod vorgetäuscht und...“

„Ich habe mich bereits entschuldigt und wir beide wissen, dass ich mich nie entschuldige“, witzelte Sherlock, dem es langsam an Ausdauer mangelte, John anzubetteln, ihm zu verzeihen. Er hatte den Schalk im Nacken und Unruhe in den Beinen. Als John wieder ins saures Schweigen verfiel, sprang er auf und ging auf den Flur.

John nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee. Er ließ einen leisen Seufzer seinen Lungen entkommen. 

Sherlock war charismatisch und sobald man einmal hinter die Fassade des blasierten, an die Snobs alter Zeiten erinnerndes Gesicht und des unantastbaren Genies schaute, entdeckte man einen eher goldigen Mann. Oder zumindest wenn er in der richtigen Stimmung war.

John hatte das Gefühl, sang- und klanglos zurückgelassen zu werden, als Sherlock abermals ins Wohnzimmer rauschte. Er wirbelte halb um seine eigene Achse und steckte etwas mit dem Rücken zu ihm in seine Tasche. John hatte den Anblicks des Belstaff Milfords vermisst. Der Mantel war hervorragend geschnitten. Funktional und dennoch modern, ähnlich wie seine Anzüge, die Sherlocks Schönheit unterstrichen, ohne prahlerisch oder extravagant zu wirken.

„Ich bin sensibel“, behauptete Sherlock an ihn gerichtet.

„Nein, bist du nicht“, kam prompt die Erwiderung.

Sherlock warf eine Schlinge seines Schals über die Schulter. Seine Augen glitzerten schelmisch. „Natürlich! Ich habe dich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass dir der Schnurrbart nicht steht.“

„Vielleicht hat er mir gefallen!“

Sherlock rollte mit den Augen.

„Das nennst du sensibel.“

„Ich kann sensibel sein“, begehrte Sherlock hartnäckig auf.

„Und du entschließt dich, es nicht zu sein?“ John verzog verdrießlich den Mund.

„Sensibilität erfordert die ständige Beobachtung sozialer Feinheiten, an denen ich absolut kein Interesse habe.“

„Im Grunde bist du also ein faules Arschloch!“ 

„Das könnte man sagen.“ Sherlock neigte den Kopf. 

„Wunderbar.“

Sherlock streifte seine schwarzen Lederhandschuhe über. Er hatte nun wirklich unzumutbar lange gewartet. „Ich sehe schon, du willst mich weiterhin strafen, aber das funktioniert nicht. Du bestrafst dich nur selbst.“

Manchmal hasste John ihn und seine Fähigkeit, jeden und alles zu durchschauen. Sherlock war so verdammt clever, so selbstzufrieden.

„Verflucht!“ John sprang auf. Die Tasse wackelte gefährlich, als er sie abrupt auf dem Couchtisch abstellte. „Fein, was für einen Fall haben wir?“

Wenn ihm etwas Gutes eingefallen war, konnte er sich immer noch an Sherlock rächen.


End file.
